


i want alex to hunt me down for sport

by colerileyy



Category: Alex Basics in Biology and Zoology
Genre: Chases, Consensual Sex, F/M, Predator/Prey, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerileyy/pseuds/colerileyy
Summary: What can I say, I'm a simp for Alex ! Consensual hunting of a very thirsty human :)
Relationships: Alex (ABIBAZ)/OC
Kudos: 7





	i want alex to hunt me down for sport

"So... Do you think you could hunt me down for sport, in your realm?"

Alex blinked, staring down at the smaller human nestled in his lap. She gazed back up at him, flushed as she offered her proposal. "What?", he responded, not sure if he'd heard correctly. Sure, his little human was fun, but surely she wouldn't want to be hunted.

"Do you think you could hunt me down in your li'l pocket dimension?" She asked again, uncertainty creeping into her eyes. "Un-unless, unless you're not into that. Um,"

Alex stared at her for a while longer, a wide grin slowly creeping across his face. "You want me," he repeated, "To hunt you down? Like prey? In my world?"

"Y-yes. And then, when you catch me, um, we could. Well. Fuck?" She ended her proposal like a question. "If you're up for it, anyways." 

Alex stared down at his human like she'd given him the world. Something buzzed in his chest as he leered down at her, grin wide across his face. "Oh, I am absolutely up for it! Think you could last long, though? I'm not sure you could run very far on those short legs of yours~" He teased, reaching over to grope a resting leg, before being slapped away by a pouting human.

"I'll have you know, I'm great at running! I totally run places n' stuff, absolutely!" Alex huffed at the obvious lie. "Bet you're just scared that you won't be able to catch me!" Taunted the shorter woman. Alex crowded over her, sneering down at the defiant human. "Bet I'll catch you in less than five minutes." 

"You're on!" Lillie crowed, shoving lightly at the others chest. Alex gave one last sneer before the world fell away from them.

Lillie blinked, and she was alone in an unfamiliar room.

Snickering to herself, the small woman patted her knees before standing up, glancing around and then down to herself. Running for her 'life' in a crop top and a thong. Stranger things had happened. With a wide grin, Lillie set off out the door and into Alex's domain.

She kept up a light jog for a while, keeping an ear out for Alex. She figured he'd give her a head start, because otherwise, where's the sport? She didn't want to run too fast and waste all her energy right away, however. 

Corridors stretched on as the human covered ground, and Lillie soon found her surroundings changing. The corridors suddenly opened up into a wide area, where she had a hard time seeing the faraway walls and an even harder time seeing any type of ceiling. Grass grew where it should not, and pillars with strange images on them rose from the ground, bent at odd angles and ending at an unknown point. Distantly, she wondered how this place looked to someone who was genuinely being hunted. 

And then she heard Alex's warning. 

"I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE" echoed across the chamber, sending a thrill through the girls' chest. The hunt was on.

Lillie dashed between a group of pillars, head darting every which way in an attempt to find Alex before he found her. Lillie was glad her steps made almost no noise on the misplaced lawn, and wondered if Alex chose the terrain as some small mercy on her bare feet. 

The human quickly found that she'd greatly underestimated the size of the chamber, as she kept going without running into any walls. She found a particularly dense cluster of pillars, and stowed between them to catch her breath. 

Crouched in what she decided was the best hidden spot, Lillie strained her ears for any sound of approach. 

To her dismay, she could hear nothing over the low song that always played during her visits. Lillie scowled at the 'sky' for a moment, before blanching. 

There above her, clung to the side of a pillar directly above her, lied Alex, face split wide open and scythe-like limbs clutching to the rock. Tentacles flailed out menacingly, and Lillie had only a moment to appreciate the horrific view before her lover dropped. 

Lillie only barely rolled away, screeching as she launched herself out of the cluster. She clipped her shoulder on the hard rock on her way out, hissing as she dashed opposite the monster. She heard delighted hissing from behind her as Alex gave chase. 

Something clipped Lillie's side, eliciting a yelp from her as she jumped away from the contact. She didn't dare take her eyes off the ground in front of her as she continued her mad dash, though she did give a moment to gasp out a "Jerk!" as she realized Alex had severed the side of her thong. Rude!

"You can't run forever~" Hissed her lover at her heels. Lillie spared no thought to the slick between her legs.

They continued on like this for a moment, before Lillie's ankle twisted and she began to topple. Alex was quickly upon her, grabbing his human up before she could hit the ground and tumbling to a stop.

Alex drank up the sight of his Lillie sprawled out beneath him, huffing and panting as she tried to catch her breath. Alex quickly noticed a bruise forming at her shoulder, and wrinkled his split nose. Some damage was bound to happen, but he didn't like that he hadn't directly caused that specific bruise. His Lillie was too clumsy.

And feisty! Lillie started throwing hands as soon as she caught her breath, struggling against the larger demon in a vain attempt at freedom. Alex let this go for a moment, playfully snapping at her face when her hands were away, and delighted in the feeling of her fingers pushing against his split maw. He playfully nibbled at one, bringing forth a flush from the girl below. 

And then his tentacles lashed out, quickly immobilizing his prey. Lillie gave out a breathy wheeze as she was restrained, quickly giving up once she realized the position she was in. The smaller human stared up at him with wide doe-eyes, and Alex reveled in the victory.

However, he had to make sure she was okay. Alex cocked his head slightly at her, to see if Lillie was still game. The human gave a slight nod in return, and Alex's grin stretched impossibly wider.

"I got you~" He crooned, leaning down to nuzzle the woman's racing pulse. Lillie let out a breathy giggle in response, moving her head so the demon had better access to her neck. Alex marveled at the vulnerability, nibbling softly at tender flesh and letting a few blackened tongues out to taste his human. 

"What'cha gonna do with me, monster-boy?" Lilly snarked, gasping softly when Alex bit down ever so slightly. 

"Gonna take what's mine," he answered after thoroughly lavishing the girls' neck. As if to prove his point, multiple limbs, some hands, some tentacles, began to move around the girl. Her legs were propped up, and a slick appendage began to rub at her folds, eliciting another breathy gasp as Lillie flushed from her face to her chest. 

"O-oh, yeah?" She countered, keeping up her defiant act. "And what is yours, exactly?"

"You," Alex hissed, lowering his face to suck at a breast. The woman bucked, arching her back into the touch as the monster sucked and touched. Alex hummed low in his throat as more appendages joined in the caressing. Two gently but firmly holding her hands out at her sides, feeling about the frail wrists. A hand at the side of her face, which Lillie nibbled at contentedly. More feeling her legs up and down as her core was rubbed, and Alex's threatening scythe-appendages stabbed into the ground at either side of her head. 

Lillie was gazing lovingly up at Alex.

Alex decided they were ready.

Lillie's eyes blew wide as the appendage pushed in, arching further with a gasp at the intrusion. Alex pushed until he felt her cervix, twisting experimentally to watch the expressions dance across his lovers face. The woman was letting out a delightful keening noise, wiggling about as she adjusted to him. 

Alex let her be for a while, as she wiggled and strained, and began to huff up at him. He let her be as she began to whine and pout, until she barked out, "Move it already! Gosh!"

With a cheeky grin, Alex obliged. He pulled out all the way, watching her squirm harder once he was all the way out, before pushing back in with force that would have the human seeing stars.

The demon set a rough pace, one which quickly saw to Lillie writhing and gasping below him as all she could do was take it. He watched as she scrunched her face before blowing her expression wide open, digging her head into the ground and clenching her hands.

He felt as she began to tighten, and quickened his pace-

Before stopping, right before she could reach completion.

"A-ahlex!" She shrieked, throwing him such an intense look that Alex delightedly burned into his memory for later. "Fuck- Come, on! Move! Fuckyou!" She barked, thrashing below him in a desperate attempt at friction. "Baaaabe!" She whined, trying to kick out. Alex merely kept her pinned down till she slumped, pouting up at him.

When Alex deigned her ready to continue, he moved around her in a flurry of limbs until the woman was lifted into the air, held aloft by her lover. Alex nuzzled the side of her face lovingly before pulling back to stare her directly in the eyes.

And slammed back into her, continuing his previous assault with vigor. 

Alex let the humans' arms go, letting her clutch and scramble and fist at Alex as the demon pounded into her, a glance down revealing her abdomen bulging slightly from the intrusion. Delicious. 

It wasn't long before Lillie began tightening again, and Alex gave the most shit-eating grin as he pulled out last second once again. His human gave the most enraged shriek as she punched him square in the face. Ow. 

Alex guessed he deserved that. 

"Oh god, you okay?" She quickly became apologetic, staring wide-eyed as she touched his face. Alex snorted at the idea of her being able to seriously hurt him, nibbling lovingly at her touches. "S'fine. You good?" He asked, though he was sure she was beyond ready to continue right now.

And he was right, as Lillie only gave it a moments hesitation before nodding entirely too hard, looking a little dizzy at the movement. Alex smile wide, moving his appendages slightly until Lillie's eyes widened at the touch at her ass. "Ah," she gasped , before sucking in a sharp breath as the appendage slowly entered.

Alex nuzzled her comfortingly as he slowly stretched her out, another appendage slowly touching her front but not entering. Lillie gave out a few shuddering breaths as she clutched desperately at the others' back. Alex stopped at an indiscernible point, and waited for the human to relax. 

He gave a few experimental pumps, taking it slow before Lillie began to grow impatient again. Slowly, he entered her front with another appendage, until he was slowly rocking into Lillie from both holes. Her stomach was bulging deliciously between them, full with Alex. The demon snickered to himself as he began to speed up.

They soon found their previous speed, Lillie belting out loud pants and "Alex!"es and yells, her tiny human fingers tangling in the monsters' hair, mouth ducking down to bite at his shoulder, body struggling to meet his thrusts. 

Alex could feel himself getting close, as well. A slow but intense pressure building in his core. He began to thrust harder, nuzzling desperately into his humans neck, split face biting gently at whatever it could reach. Lillie's noises began to unify into a chanting of, "Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!" as the beast pounded into her, muffled only by her intermittent burying into his shoulder. 

It was Lillie who finished first, Alex quickly following. He pushed deeper into her than he'd been before, and they both screamed as Alex pumped strange fluids into the human. He trusted unsteadily through their release, Lillie clutching desperately at his back. 

And then they were finished, Alex slowly melting to the ground with a lap full of human. 

Lillie buried her face into Alex's chest, eyelashes fluttering against the alien eyes in his torso. Alex slowly pulled out of the worn human, pulling himself into a more familiar shape as he wound down.   
Soon, Lillie was half on Alex, half on the ground, as she finally lazily looked up to smile at Alex.

"We should do that again."


End file.
